


爱是地狱冥犬

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 恶魔与天使的彼此折磨警告：意识流！战败监禁！病态而扭曲的爱！





	爱是地狱冥犬

**Author's Note:**

> 看我整理文学史笔记看到《失乐园》这里时又想到了些什么东西

他在窗前等待着盖勒特回来。

 

早些年时，天使曾听说红宝石的独特之处在于其无论在何种光线的照耀下，折射的都会是迷人的红色光泽。而今看来，酒也是一样。暗红浓稠的液体随着手指的动作而缓慢地在高脚杯中晃动，在室内暧昧的灯光下，流动着猩红的碎光。拇指抵着杯沿，其余四指则握着那纤长的杯脚。漆黑的指甲同样反射着光线。

 

今夜疏星无月。借着灯光，阿不思以天使过人的视力看到庄园的门被打开，看清了走在众人之首的盖勒特。整个楼层面向大门的房间只住了阿不思一个人，透过窗子的灯光在一片漆黑中格外显眼。既然他能在瞬间看清盖勒特，阿不思毫不意外后者能在同时发现自己。

 

隔着百米的距离，楼上与楼下，两位曾经的天使长的目光交汇了。

 

阿不思晃了晃手中的酒杯，朝现在的黑魔王留下了一个暧昧的眼神，将自己隐匿在了半拉的窗帘之后。

 

他只穿着一件宽松的白衬衫，右耳上的珍珠耳环微微晃动。确信于盖勒特看清了自己的每一个动作与尽数的细节，阿不思缓慢地拨弄起了自己的红发。

 

_你该在床上等我。_

 

被一双有力的手从背后环住了腰，男性宽阔而坚实的身体贴着自己支棱的背，盖勒特的话语淋在他的颈侧，带着温热的吐息。空闲的手轻搭于旧情人的手腕上，阿不思在那双手开始往下摸索时及时制止了盖勒特的举动，亲昵而又疏远。

 

_你该早点回来。_

 

数日前，盖勒特的势力已经完全自地狱蔓延到了神域，从光明到黑暗，穿越混沌与时间，黑魔王统御一切。而他的追随者，有趣的是，统名为圣徒。

 

在自负的魔王试图将手伸向人类以更好地折磨羞辱放逐自己的主神时，阿不思妥协了。

 

_盖尔。_

 

他的天使长在他试图欺骗利用一个天真的光明天使前揽住了他的脖子，温柔而强势地让黑魔王为自己低下头，踮起脚尖吻了他。

 

_我是你的。_ 盖勒特任由阿不思在纽特和几位圣徒的面前吻着自己，没有做出任何动作。双手贴在身侧，他甚至还半睁着眼睛注视着主动献吻的红发爱人，等待天使的下文。 _地狱可以为你臣服，神域可以被你占领，而人类或许可以为你奴役供你玩弄——但只有我能给你你真正想要的东西。_

 

_我理解你。_

 

异色的眼瞳骤然缩小，盖勒特一手托住阿不思的腰，一手按着阿不思的后颈，将天使长拉入了一个疯狂的吻中。圣徒们识时务地与那位光明天使一道离开了审讯室，把空间留给了领导者和他的爱人。

 

阿不思第一次主动对盖勒特敞开了身体，从黄昏到深夜，他们打翻了桌子上摆放着的所有杂物。物体坠地的闷响也无法盖过纠缠着的两人发出的声音。起初阿不思还像以前一样：虽然张着嘴，却把呻吟都遏在了喉咙里。但没过多久，红发的美人便因暴露在空气中太久而感觉喉中有刀割般的疼痛而索性叫了出来。

 

总是要痛的呀，何必再委屈自己。等盖勒特抱着阿不思去浴室的时候，肩膀与后背也满是情人的齿印跟密布的抓痕。

 

 

自那以后，阿不思变得越来越主动。他会在盖勒特回来后于男人嘴角落下一个轻吻，偶尔还会露出一个浅浅的微笑；他甚至当真开始迎合起了盖勒特的政念，告诉他近些年神域的具体情况以便男人能更好的对其进行统治，指出他发言稿中的一些表达问题，将它们换为更能让天使接受的词汇。

 

盖勒特从没问过阿不思他突然的转变是否发自真心。没有必要了。追根究底得到的东西往往并不能给人带来所谓的释然，真相并不光彩夺目，通常只是令人心痛的事实。他享受这样的阿不思的陪伴，像是回到了两人百年前在神域那棵生命之树下交换一切的，彼此之间毫无芥蒂的好日子。尽管盖勒特清楚他们现在是在纽蒙迦德，而他还得提防着阿不思。

 

淬了毒的针的确缝好了伤口与裂隙处，其上甚至还被淋上了黏稠的蜂蜜。

 

_冷吗？_ 亲吻了下情人的脸颊，盖勒特将自己单薄的情人揽得紧了些。

 

_你很温暖。_ 盖勒特的金发磨蹭得他有些痒，阿不思皱了皱眉，没有躲开。旧情人握住了他冰凉的手，亲吻着他线条优美的脖颈。阿不思手中的酒杯因而晃动了一下，险些洒出那暗红的液体。盖勒特这才注意到天使手里还捏着一支高脚杯，黑魔王轻轻地笑了出来。 _你哪来的酒？_

 

_偷的。_ 同样将视线集中到了玻璃杯上，阿不思的眼中映出了血色。 _纽蒙迦德有酒窖，你知道吗？_

 

_奎妮给你的？_ 盖勒特顺着白得泛青的手臂摸到了阿不思的手腕，覆在了天使纤瘦的手上。 _是你特意留给我喝的吗？_

 

_是啊，我连毒药都准备好了，想要毒死你。_ 阿不思的语气没有异样的起伏。 _可你回来的太晚了，晚到我来回思考了太多，直到最后失去耐性，只好把它们倒进了盥洗室。_

 

盖勒特捏着阿不思的手将酒杯拉近了自己。暗红的液体洒出了一点，溅到了天使长苍白的皮肤上。 _你不怕这酒真的有毒吗_ 。在金发男人试图舔去自己指节上的猩红时，阿不思问： _你就这么自信，我不会毒死你？_

 

_你在很久以前就已经对我下过毒了。_ 阿不思的反应让盖勒特确信这酒并没有问题。经年积累下的可怕默契让他甚至能从呼吸中判断阿不思是否在说谎。 _是最致命的毒药。而同样的手段你不会在如此短的时间里连续用两次。_

 

阿不思本身就是个毒药。盖勒特知道最保险的做法其实是杀了天使长，但毒性已然深入骨髓，病入膏肓的他做不到。

 

阿不思就是知道这点，才会与他进行了一场漫长的拉锯战。

 

从盖勒特的怀中挣脱，阿不思转身面向了男人，背后即是窗台。朝旧情人做出了一个举杯的动作，随后在其疑惑的注视下，将杯中的酒缓慢地倾倒在了自己身上。

 

猩红的液体沿着昂起的脖颈淌至了鲜明的锁骨，然后越过那道凸起，爬到了白皙的胸膛上，直到消失在了宽松的衬衣领口下。白色的衬衣轻易被染为了玫瑰色，贴在阿不思身上，显出了天使平坦的胸口与小腹。倾尽了最后一滴液体，阿不思倚着窗台，红发披散在身侧，淡粉色的唇开开合合，身上带着一股美酒的醇香。

 

_我是要请你喝这杯酒。_ 抬起光裸修长的右腿，阿不思轻轻踩上了盖勒特的小腹。足尖在那儿小幅度地画着圈下滑，阿不思微笑着观察着旧情人的反应。 _像这样。_

 

 

 

浓稠的液体蒸发后固执地在天使的脖子上留下了酒色的渍迹，像是苍白皮肤上的一道道抓痕。然而这却远比那要暧昧。不仅是玫瑰色的酒渍，阿不思修长的脖子上还带着水痕与其他淡粉的印记，在暖黄的灯光下，被舌头舔过的颈侧泛着晶莹的水光。

 

天使长的身上满是美酒的醇香，盖勒特像一个真正的品酒师一样，先是凑近闻了闻酒的气味，再伸出舌头轻轻抿了一口情人颈间的细肉。这是好酒。呼吸着令人迷醉的醇香，盖勒特评价道。完成了前两步，黑魔王在情人的颈上认真地嘬出了一个红痕。比我尝过的任何一种酒都要叫人成瘾。阿不思抓着窗台的指节开始泛白，微微仰起头发出了今晚的第一个颤音。

 

盖勒特的尖牙不时擦过阿不思脖子上青色的血管，如果他们是两只野兽，那么阿不思无疑是将自己最致命的弱点暴露在了盖勒特面前，只能供男人掌控。曾经盖勒特与他说，自己无需移动就能看到一切，在阿不思身上他能看到一切生命。柔软的唇贴着那跳动的动脉，盖勒特产生了一种自己正在吸食爱人生命的错觉。

 

在此刻，阿不思的脉搏正为他而跳动——只为他而跳动。

 

_你爱我吗？_ 阿不思气息不稳的声音传来时盖勒特还以为自己是尝了太多的酒而出现了幻听。抬起眼时，却发现天使长的蓝眼睛正盯着自己。 _你爱我吗？_ 抵上情人的额头，双臂环着消瘦的腰，盖勒特反问。

 

_爱。_ 发白的冰凉十指揽上了盖勒特的后颈，揉着那凸起的脊骨。 _我无法不爱你。_

 

数月来的第一次，他听到了阿不思的爱。

 

盖勒特抱起自己散发着酒气的情人到了床上。阿不思的身体一直很凉，是没有了翅膀的后遗症。仰躺在白色的床单上，卷发凌乱地枕在身下，玫瑰色的酒渍与光洁的皮肤，阿不思美得颓靡。

 

_我爱你。_

 

盖勒特的话语与他的吻一起落在阿不思的身体上。

 

_我爱你。_

阿不思没法统计旧情人都对自己呢喃了多少遍爱语，从床上纠缠到了地板，阿不思的腰与手腕被捏出了淤青。自体内升起的热度寻找出口释放时将干涸的酒渍再次蒸发出了一股更浓郁的酒香，引人痴迷。阿不思向后仰着头，张开的嘴红肿殷红，沙哑了的嗓子挤压不出任何声音，像一只濒死的天鹅。

 

_我爱你。_

 

最后一遍，阿不思知道是在自己右耳边说的。呼吸同样也不太平稳的盖勒特咬到了他耳垂上的耳饰，银针的移动让阿不思感到了细小的疼痛，不住颤抖着的泪滴形的珍珠泛着淡光。一切结束后，盖勒特亲吻了他新染的黑色指甲，黑魔王闭着眼睛，虔诚地像个信徒。

 

阿不思楞了一下，缩起了指尖。盖勒特因情人的反应而笑了出来，他还闭着眼，阿不思看不清他的表情。 _先睡会儿吧。_ 盖勒特与情人一起躺在了狼藉的床上。 _我抱着你。_

 

与一具暖到发烫的身体贴在了一起，汗水还粘在身上，甚至还有点酒，黏腻腻的。阿不思尽管有些不适应，却只是闭上眼睛，默许了盖勒特将手臂搭在自己腰侧。

 

_我爱你。_ 盖勒特说，吐出的气流淋着阿不思发红的耳廓。

 

 

 

 

盖勒特比自己先睡熟。

 

毕竟头衔里还带个王字，是个拥有权力的王都会很累吧。阿不思想着，动作轻柔地从盖勒特身边离开，没有惊醒昔日的情人。你该杀了我，这样才能真正完成你的伟大事业，我狠不下心的王。

 

踩到冰凉的地板上，赤足尽力将声音压到了最小。之前那个盛着酒的杯子已经被盖勒特扔到地上而变成了碎片，阿不思没花多少时间便找到了它的遗骸。拾起一块长而尖锐的玻璃片，阿不思缓步走回了床边。

 

害怕他自杀，盖勒特从来没让他接触到过任何利器。是自己说要喝酒后纽蒙迦德的圣徒讲究给了他合适的盛酒工具，阿不思才得以碰到了玻璃杯。为了不让盖勒特怀疑，他引诱了男人自己摔碎了杯子。

 

色令智昏，盖勒特，我没想到你也是。来到盖勒特身旁，阿不思凝视着金发男人的睡颜。

 

_我还 **爱** 着你。_他攥得太紧了，尖锐的碎片同样划伤了阿不思的手，在血液滴落之前，天使长刺了下去。

 

_但我 **喜欢** 的少年已经死了。_

Fin.

？

 

**Author's Note:**

> 也许还有后续，盖哥没死。  
> 等我想到它叫什么了再写。
> 
> 补充说明：ad说的是真的，他是真的在酒里下过毒，只是后来倒掉了。（他在试图杀gg前内心也在挣扎


End file.
